


ᴇxᴏᴛɪᴄ ᴄʜᴏᴄᴏʟᴀᴛᴇ

by The_Appleofthefandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also this anything BUT canon, Black Character(s), Dark themes mentioned, F/F, F/M, Female reader!, Gen, I have a sort of visual writing style in this story so bare with me, Jkjk, M/M, Slow Burn, Y/n is rich rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Appleofthefandoms/pseuds/The_Appleofthefandoms
Summary: "ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ꜱᴏ ᴇxᴏᴛɪᴄ ʏ/ɴ, ʟᴇᴍᴍᴇ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪɴᴇ. ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴜʙɪᴀɴ, ᴅᴀʀᴋ ᴄʜᴏᴄᴏʟᴀᴛᴇ, ʜᴇʀꜱʜᴇʏ ᴋɪꜱꜱ ɢᴏᴅᴅᴇꜱꜱ.""...""ɢɪʀʟ ᴅɪᴅ ʜᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ-" ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀʀ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ʙᴇᴀᴛɪɴɢ ꜱᴏ  ꜰᴀꜱᴛ.ᴍʏ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴅᴇʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ᴀꜱ ɪ ᴡᴀꜱ ꜱᴛᴜɴɴᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜰʟᴇᴡ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏ ɪɴ ꜰʀᴏɴᴛ ᴜꜱ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ....ɪ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴍʏ ɢɪʀʟꜱ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴜʀꜱᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ʟᴀᴜɢʜɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ʙᴏʏ ɪɴ ꜰʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴜꜱ.ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀꜱ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛŌʀᴜ  ᴡᴀꜱ....ᴀ ꜰᴇᴛɪꜱʜɪᴢᴇʀ.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 🄳🄸🅂🄲🄻🄰🄸🄼🄴🅁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝓐 𝓠𝓤𝓘𝓒𝓚 𝓟𝓢𝓐 𝓑𝓔𝓕𝓞𝓡𝓔 𝓖𝓔𝓣𝓣𝓘𝓝𝓖 𝓘𝓝𝓣𝓞 𝓣𝓗𝓘𝓢 𝓢𝓣𝓞𝓡𝓨  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy!!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ʜɪ ɪ'ᴍ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏ/ɴ ɪꜱ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪꜰɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴀ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ɢɪʀʟ.

ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ɪɴ ʜɪɢʜ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ. ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴀɢᴇ ᴅʀɪɴᴋɪɴɢ, ᴍɪʟᴅ ᴄᴜʀꜱɪɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴍᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ. ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇʜᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴏ. 

ᴛʜɪꜱ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ɪꜱ ᴄᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ ʏ/ɴ, ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀɴʏ ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴜꜱᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘʀᴏɴᴏᴜɴꜱ ɪɴ ᴀ ꜱᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴛᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ.

ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ꜱᴀʏ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛᴏʟᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ ʀᴜᴅᴇɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅɪꜱʀᴇꜱᴘᴇᴄᴛꜰᴜʟ ꜰᴏʀ ɴᴏ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ, ꜱᴏ ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʀᴜᴅᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴄʜɪʟʟɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ: ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ɢᴇᴛ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ. ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ᴏɴ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴇꜱᴇʀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ.

ɪ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴʏ ᴘɪᴄᴛᴜʀᴇꜱ ᴏʀ ɢɪꜰꜱ ᴜꜱᴇᴅ. ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴘɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇꜱᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪꜰ ɪ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀɴʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴇʟꜱᴇ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟᴇᴛ ʏ'ᴀʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡ!

ɴ ᴇ ᴡᴀʏꜱꜱ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴇꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟʟʏ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴋɪɴᴅɴᴇꜱꜱ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴅᴀʏ/ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇᴇᴇᴇ:)

𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙮, 𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙙𝙪𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨!!

-Author


	2. 🄸🄽🅃🅁🄾🄳🅄🄲🅃🄸🄾🄽🅂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story mentions mild cursing, mild stalking, assault, violence, drug and alcohol use, racism, colorism, sexism, misogyny, and other topics that I will update about as the story goes on. Do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with anything mentioned... Without further ado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ɪɴᴛʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴇxᴏᴛɪᴄ ᴄʜᴏᴄᴏʟᴀᴛᴇ!!

**[ Oɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ Tᴏ̄ʀᴜ ]**

**"ꜱᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪꜰ ɪ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ ᴏʙꜱᴇꜱꜱᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ? ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ꜱᴏ ᴄᴜᴛᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪꜱ ɪᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ _ꜱᴏ_ ʙᴀᴅ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴄᴜᴛᴇ ʙᴀʙɪᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ?"**

**_[ᴋʏᴏᴜᴛᴀɴɪ ᴋᴇɴᴛᴀʀᴏᴜ]_ **

**_"ᴛᴄʜ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜʏ ɪ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʙᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ."_ **

__

_**[ɪᴡᴀɪᴢᴜᴍɪ ʜᴀᴊɪᴍᴇ]**_

_**"... ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴄᴏᴍꜰᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴇʟᴘ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ꜰɪᴛ ᴏʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛᴇᴠᴇʀ."** _

_**** _

_**[Hᴀɴᴀᴍᴀᴋɪ Tᴀᴋᴀʜɪʀᴏ]** _

_**"ʟɪꜱᴛᴇɴ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ꜱᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴀʀᴇ, ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴀʀᴇ."  
** _

_**** _

_**[Matsᴜkawa Issei]** _

_**"ᴘꜰꜰᴛ-ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʀᴜᴇ. ᴡᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ, ɪꜰ ʜᴇ ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ ʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴇᴍʙᴀʀʀᴀꜱꜱ ʜɪᴍꜱᴇʟꜰ."** _

_**** _

_**[ꜱʜɪɢᴇʀᴜ ʏᴀʜᴀʙᴀ]** _

_**"ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ꜱᴜʀᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ʙᴀᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʙᴜꜱɪɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ? ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ."** _

_**** _

_**[ꜱᴏᴅɪɴᴀ ɴᴀʏᴀʟᴀʏᴀɴɪ] (ɴᴀʏ-ᴀ- ʟᴀ- ʏᴀɴ-ᴇ)** _

_**"ᴄᴍᴏɴ ɢᴜʏꜱ ʟᴇᴛꜱ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ, ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴜʀᴛ ᴀɴʏʙᴏᴅʏ!"** _

_**** _

_**[ᴀᴋᴀᴀꜱʜɪ ᴛᴇɴꜱʜɪ]**_

_**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴀᴄᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ ʙᴏᴏ."  
** _

_**** _

_**[ᴋɪʏᴏᴋᴏ ꜱʜɪᴍɪᴢᴜ]** _

_**"ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ...ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱʜɪᴘ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ...ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ, ʏᴏᴜ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀꜱᴛᴇ ɪᴛ."  
** _

[ ]

{ɪɴꜱᴇʀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢᴏʀɢᴇᴏᴜꜱ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ}

[ ]

_**[(ʏ/ɴ) (ʏ/ʟ/ɴ)]** _

_**"ɪ'ᴠᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴀꜱ ꜰᴜʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʜɪᴍꜱᴇʟꜰ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘʏ! ʙᴜᴛ... ɪ'ᴠᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɢᴇɴᴜɪɴᴇʟʏ ᴡɪʟʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴅᴜᴄᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍꜱᴇʟᴠᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀʀᴇ."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there just here to say that the introduction chapter will get updated as the story goes on and more characters come into the story!!  
> Also on Wattpad as the story gets updated, the introduction might be in multiple chapters because of the 20 image rule. So sorry in advance😅  
> That's all:) Take care everyone!


	3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1: ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍʏ ɢɪʀʟꜱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story mentions mild cursing, mild stalking, assault, violence, drug and alcohol use, racism, colorism, sexism, misogyny, and other topics that I will update about as the story goes on. Do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with anything mentioned... Without further ado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1: ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍʏ ɢɪʀʟꜱ

**[ʏ/ɴ'ꜱ ᴘᴏᴠ]**

I wake up as the sun shines in through my curtains, the annoying sunlight hitting me directly in the face. I rub my face as I feel drool on the side of my face.

 _Honestly I feel so gross, but I feel like I'm forgetting something today.. maybe it was just my dream._ I feel the side of my face to feel the dried drool on there.

"Ughhh..why didn't my alarm go off?"

Groaning, I reach over my bedside table to grab my phone looking to see that my alarm is going off but the sound keeps getting cut out by the continuous messages I'm getting.

48 messages from **Takes Three To Spill The Tea** 🍵✨  
4 messages from Kyo-to💕🙄  
2 messages from 😻Mom😻

First I check the messages in my groupchat first,

 **[Takes Three To Spill The Tea** 🍵✨ **]**  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: Good morning girliesss**

****

**Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **:Wassup, I've been up since** ✨ **4am** ✨

**Angel** 💞👸🏿: **Why are u outside? N Ive been up since 6** 😭 **but frfr I think we should match outfits 😊**

 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: Bc I love that morning gloww** ✨ **also Thats up to Y/n, I wanna match too but shawtys always reading our messages madd late**

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: We should blow up her phone** 😈

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿: **Shes not gonna like that...but anyway Y/NNNN WAKE TF UP**

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: Wakee upppp y/n, or I'm not going to tell you about you know whoo** 😏

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿: **Mr. Stoic But Sexy ??**

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏾 **: Yup. You would not believe what we talked about yesterday!!**

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: what did y'all talk about yesterday?** 😶

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: I can't tell you until Y/n wakes tf up**

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: you bitch** 🖕🏿 **please I need something to help boost my love for a love life...cause I don't have one 😭**

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: oh shut up, you jus don't wanna give any boy a chance**

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: Not true...guys just aren't into me *debby ryans***

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: Girl get tf outta here, what about Koutaro?** 🤨

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: *Kōtarō Nd he's not all that into me and plus he's the best in Japan...**

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: ....**

****

**Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: that's a problem why??**

 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: that'd be wayyyyy too much attention on us** 😳 **I'd be embarrassed** 🤦🏿♀️

  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: He's definitely into you, you jus keep ignoring his advances...** 🙄🤦🏽♀️

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: He's madd loud n plus we go to two different schools yk?**

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: and he gets jealous too quickly whenever I'm talking to other guys** 💀

  
 **Naya:** 🎵👸🏽 **: Yea like he did with that Goshiki kid** 😭😭

  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: yuh like he thinks I'd go for a guy younger than me, I literally just told him "your shoe is untied, might wanna tie it before you trip in front of your senpais~" just teasing him n Ko's crazy self gon' run over to where we were and growled at us and I was just like**

 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: Yea that's odd ig** 😀 **But he was just bein....himself?**  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **:**

 **Angel💞👸🏿:No he was being crazy! That's what he was doing** 🤦🏿♀️ **And then when we all gave Goshiki a ride home, he sent this to him** 😶

**Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: Ooo yikes..not him getting intimidated by Goshiki😭**

 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: Rightt, so I sent him this**

**Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: I-**  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: Ang!! That's mean!!** 😡 **He's just passionate about you** 💀 **I mean at least he's showing you he cares**

 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: Yea but he doesn't have to threaten anybody to get to me**  
 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: ...**  
 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: it's not like I like him or anything** 🙄😲 **he's madd annoying**

 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **:**

**Angel💞👸🏿: I-I'm serious!! 🙄🙄But anywayss what did you and mister you know who do on y'all date??**

**Naya🎵👸🏽:I-**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: Imma tell y'all at school cause then Y/N will be there so I don't have to say it twice🙈**

**Angel💞👸🏿:Omg is _the_ cold-hearted Naya falling for someone??**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: No! I just think he's really great, he's so nice and we have fun convos lol**

****

**Angel💞👸🏿:... So we just gon ignore that he called you baby-**

**Angel💞👸🏿: ngl🥺🥺thas cute asf**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: Yeaa...**

**Naya🎵👸🏽:he's left on delivered**

**Angel 💞👸🏿: yea Ko is the same😌**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: we do be twinin ✨🙆🏽♀️**

Angel💞👸🏿: ****

 _Okay I can text them once I get dressed._ Exiting out those messages and remember that there are more I need to check.

 _Lemme look at these next messages,_ I think to myself and go to the messages from my mom.

**_**[** 😻 **Mom** 😻 **]**  
 **Y/n?? Are you awake?**  
 **You're going to be late for your first day back, Kyo-Chan is waiting for you** 😁_ **

_Shyt! You gotta be kidding me, I totally forgot about my first day back to school!_

Clicking my home button on my phone and setting it on my bed, I grab my shower robe, and rush toward the bathroom.

While simultaneously trying to take off my pajamas.

...

  
I tripped.

  
"Y/N!! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

  
"YEA IM OKAY..I just fell." I mumble out the rest of my sentence as I step in the shower playing my favorite shower playlist.

♬♪♫ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋♬♪♫

  
𝟙)𝕁𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕝𝕖 -𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕜𝕖

  
𝟚)𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 -ℍ.𝔼.ℝ.

  
𝟛)𝕀 𝕃𝕚𝕜𝕖 ℍ𝕚𝕞 -ℙ𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕤𝕤 ℕ𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕒

  
𝟜)𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕘 -ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕟 𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕪

  
𝟝)𝕃𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕘𝟞 -𝔽𝕒𝕣 𝔼𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕞𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥

  
𝟞)𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕣 -𝕊𝕞𝕒𝕤𝕙 𝕄𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕙

  
𝟟)𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕨 -𝕂𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕒

  
𝟠)𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀 𝕘𝕣𝕠𝕨 𝕦𝕡 -𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕦𝕤𝕤𝕪𝕔𝕒𝕥 𝔻𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕤

  
𝟡)ℝ𝕚𝕔𝕙 𝔾𝕚𝕣𝕝 -𝔾𝕨𝕖𝕟 𝕊𝕥𝕖𝕗𝕒𝕟𝕚

  
𝟙𝟘)𝕂𝕚𝕤𝕦𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 -ℍ𝕚𝕣𝕠 𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕠

  
𝟙𝟙)𝕀𝕟𝕧𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕄𝕖 -𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝔽𝕒𝕚𝕪𝕒𝕫

  
𝟙𝟚)𝕋𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕝𝕝 -𝔹𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕄𝕪 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕖

  
𝟙𝟛)𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 -𝔽𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕆𝕦𝕥 𝔹𝕠𝕪

  
𝟙𝟜)𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕪 -𝔹𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕥 𝔹𝕠𝕪𝕤

**🌟𝙏𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙮 𝙊𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙬𝙖'𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛🌟**

Once I got out the shower and dry off my hair, I was looking like a bad biych. _Purr. (Just use how clear her face is for reference_ ☟︎ _)_

♬ _♪_ _♫_ _We do whatever we want,_  
 _Go wherever we want_  
 _Love wherever we want_  
 _It don't matter-_ ♬ _♪_ _♫_

My ringtone goes off, I look at my phone and see:

_  
**Kyo-to💕🙄 is calling** _

I pick it up.  
"Hello?" Before I can even say anything else, I'm met with yelling.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU HURRYING UP Y/N?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR! I CA-" I move the phone away from my ear for a second.

"First off Kyotani Kentarou, I just got out the shower and second I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" I was yelling back because he called _**me** a_nd starts yelling at me because _ **he** _decided to pick **_me_** up.. like make it make sense.

The other side that was once loud enough to hear all of that nonsense yelling, was now quiet. **_Too_ **_**quiet** ,_ I had started to think he hung up on me.

"Hello?" I speak as I'm drying myself off.

"Tch. Y/n, I've been waiting for an hour cause I figured you woulda been up and already dressed but-" He sighs.

"Just- if you're not down here in 10 minutes then I'm leaving."

"...''

"Alright Kyo-to, see you soon."

*ʙᴇᴇᴘ*

I hang up while putting on my underwear.

Sighing, I rush to lotion my body and pick out an outfit. I just hurry and put on the first thing I see in my closet. ( _just look at the outfit and bag minus the hat_ )

As I grab my keys, my locs bouncing while I rush down the stairs with my bag. ( _Your hair_ )

"And finally after 10,000 years, she awakens!" My mom shouted and then her and Kyo-to laughed.

I walk towards them to see Kyotani sitting at the table glancing at his phone while my mom is washing dishes,

I go in my kitchen and give my mom a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Mommy." She grabs my cheek and curls her finger around my locs.

"Look at my baby all, grown up! Are y'all excited for your first day of school?" She asks both me and my childhood friend.

"Of course, but mom we gotta go. MMwah~" I kiss her cheek grabbing two blueberry muffins. Kyotani and I start walking out the door.

"Take care nd' ya better eat breakfast!" My mom yells as she stands behind the screen door.

Kyotani is guiding me to where we're walking, so I turn around and wave bye to my mom.

"Okay mom, love you byee!" 

Once we get further down the street where you can't see my house anymore, Kyo-to leads me to a car.

"Whoever's car this is, shouldn't we move or they'll be mad or sum?" I ask cause this car looks like it could buy my life.

**__ **

"Idiot, it's mine obviously." He grumbles, looking anywhere but at me so I know that he's embarrassed.

Smacking him on the arm, I start laughing.

" _Yea, okay, sure_. I totally believe you got a car." He groans putting a hand on the bridge of his nose, pulling out his keys and pressing a button. Said button made the car do the thing where it clicks and unlocks, making my eyes go wide at the action.

"OH MY GAWD KYO-TO YOU GOT A CAR??!! NO WAYY-" He covers my mouth with his hand, interrupting my yelling.

"Y/n. would you pleas-" He pulls his hand away seeing as I was trying to bite the part of his hand that was covering my mouth. 

"OW Y/N WHAT THE FUCK?!" He pulls his hand away from me as I'm laughing. 

"Tch. Ha Ha." He deadpans which makes me laugh even more as I see the light blush on his cheeks.

"Alright, forreal Y/n just get in the damn car."

"I was gett-getting fed up w-with your h-hand on-" I can't even finish my sentence because I'm laughing so much.

"Tch. Anyways just get into the car, we're gonna be late." He ushers me into the passenger seat.

"Okay, okay but I'm getting the aux cord!" I exclaim and sitting down and connecting my phone to the aux.

While he gets into the other side , I end up playing ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙɪᴛᴇ ʙʏ ᴅᴏᴊᴀ ᴄᴀᴛ.

♬♪♫ʟᴇ ʟᴇ ʟᴇ ʟᴇ ʜᴀ. ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀʙʏ, ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙɪᴛᴇ. ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ꜱᴏ ᴛᴀꜱᴛʏ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙɪᴛᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴋɪᴛᴛʏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴜᴘ ꜰɪɢʜᴛꜱ! ʙᴜᴛ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʀɪᴄᴋ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀʙʏ ɪᴛ ɢᴏɴ' ɢᴇᴛ ꜱᴛɪᴄᴋʏ ♬♪♫ 

I start singing as he gets in the car, he puts in his key starting it up and pulling out to drive.

♬♪♫ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ (ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ) ʙɪᴛᴇ♬♪♫- As Kyo-to is driving, I grab his free hand and pretend to bite it. I start cackling at his startled expression as the song plays in the background. I 'm laughing for a good minute as he's just driving, 

♬♪♫ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ (ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ) ʙɪᴛᴇ.ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ (ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ) ʙɪᴛᴇ.ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ (ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ) ʙɪᴛᴇ.♬♪♫

He pulls up at a red light, as the song gets closer to the end. We look at each other and the second we make eye contact, we start laughing.

We don't even notice that the stoplight turned green till we hear ***ʜᴏɴᴋ ʜᴏɴᴋ ʜᴏɴᴋ*** causing Kyotani to start driving.

He rolls down the window to flick whoever it was in the car behind us off. Once the song finishes and the next one starts to play _(ᴍᴀɴɪᴀᴄ ʙʏ ᴄᴏɴᴀɴ ɢʀᴀʏ),_

I go to text my groupchat. 

**[Takes Three To Spill The Tea** 🍵✨ **]**

 **Y/N** 🤪🖤 **: Heyyy girliessss!! I'm on my way to school noww** 😅

 **Angel** 💞👸🏿 **: ...**

 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: ...**

 **Y/N** 🤪🖤 **: c'mon guysss don' go breaking my heart </3**

 **Naya** 🎵👸🏽 **: sis...**

**Y/N🤪🖤:I'm sorry I wasn't awakeee**

****

**Naya🎵👸🏽: ...gurl😑it's like 9:30, you're gonna be late if you're walking**

**Angel💞👸🏿: ....**

**Y/N🤪🖤: Angggg😞don't be mad at meee plss**

**Angel💞👸🏿: we wanted to match for the first day n you were sleep**

**Y/N🤪🖤: I know😔**

****

**Angel💞👸🏿: N remember what you promised us?😔Y/N I'm hurt**

**Y/N🤪🖤: I knowww😞what if I said I'm bringing muffins?😅**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: The ones your mom makes?**

**Y/N🤪🖤: Yepp😁**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: OUU WELL WHY DIDNT YA SAY SOO💕💕**

**Y/N🤪🖤: Anggg?👀**

**Angel💞👸🏿: ...**

**Angel💞👸🏿:Fine💕**

**Y/N🤪🖤: Yayyy n me and Kyo-to should be there soon, his car is pretty fast 💨**

**Naya🎵👸🏽: WAIT HIS WHAT-**

I put my phone away as my phone is blown up with messages, that are probably them freaking out about Kyotani's car. Giggling to myself, I look at Kyo-to and see he's already staring at me.  
"Hey buddy, eyes on the road." I poke his cheek and boop his nose, smiling at the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Tch." He kisses his teeth but turns his head back towards the road and continues to drive.

🌟𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩: 𝐈𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥🌟

"Hey Y/N, I've been meaning to say this for a while." Kyotani pulled up in front of the school and found a parking spot surprisingly quick.

"Yea, what's up?" I say, glancing out the window to see everyone walking inside the building.

" I know you're fine being single but I've been meaning to ask yo-" As he parks I see both Angie and Nayalayani waiting outside on their phones.

I open the door too excited from not seeing my bestfriends in so long. We decided to not hang out for the last 4 weeks of the summer till school started again so we could have those dramatic meetings, where we're all hugging and maybe tearing up.

"ANG! NAYAA!!" I open the car door and run out towards them, lowkey forgetting about Kyo-to talking to me.

"Y/N!!" They both exclaim as I run towards and jump on them.

We all end up falling on the floor and laughing as we stand up, I take a look at their outfits to see they're matching.

Taking out my phone and recording them to post on my Clickchat, 

"Y'all look so cute! As you shouldd!" I drag out what I'm saying as they're doing poses looking like models.

We all laugh as I click post and send the video to my story.

"Even though we didn't match, you always bless with your outfits." Naya says smacking me behind the head.

"OW!" I exaggerate as I go hide behind Angel.

"But forreal I'm upset that you broke your promise." Angel says shaking her head at me.

"Oh but I have something for youu~" I sing-song as I go in my purse and take out the muffins that I grabbed from earlier/ I hand it to them.

"AWWW Y/NNN!" They both exclaim and put the muffins in their bags. Angel tackles us in a group hug. _(That's how they're hugging)_

"You know, I.. kinda missed you guys." Surprisingly, it's Naya who says that. It made me kind of tear up because she never says things like that.

We stop hugging and it's just me and Angel staring at her in shock as she takes a few steps back.

"Oh Nalaaa!" Angel's emotional self is already crying and using the name we gave Naya when we were younger. The tears streaming down her face as she goes in to hug her while Naya is trying to push her away.

I look at her and pull them both into a hug again.

"It's really not that deep." Naya murmurs breaking out of the hug.

Wiping my eyes, I lightly push her and smile at the both of them.

"So Mr. Stoic has made you a big ol' softie huh?" I tease as she hides her face in her hands, both me and Ang are laughing as we start to walk into the school.

"Shut up." She punches my shoulder. I look behind me to see Kyotani walking with a scowl on his face.

Remembering how rudely I just jumped out his car and left him, I turn back and run towards him.

"Kyo-to!" I exclaim. He looks towards me and his face softens.

"You're so kind, thank you for taking me to school and waiting for me. I really appreciate your kindness." I give him a kiss on his cheek and ran back to my girls as we headed into the school. 

_(_ _Y/n is on the left and Kyotani is on the right.)_

"Aww, that was so cute!" Angel exclaims.

"Oh shush, anyways we need to plan us matching outfits maybe not tomorrow but this week." I change the subject.

Naya nods and Angel is already on her phone looking for outfit ideas.

"We could wear dresses? Or maybe skirts?" Naya suggests as we step into the building.

"Yea we cou-" I don't even hear what Angel says beside me when I hear a terrifyingly familiar voice.

_**"𝙈𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙄𝙬𝙖-𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣!"** _

Stopping in my tracks, I hear my heart beating faster while I watch the one guy who's made my life a living hell since freshman year walk away laughing with multiple girls and boys surrounding him as his friend hits him on the head.

~~ **_ᴴᴱ's ᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᴴᴱ's ᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᴴᴱ's ᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᴴᴱ's ᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᴴᴱ's ᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᴴᴱ's ᴴᴱᴿᴱ_ ** ~~

_**Oikawa** **Tōru.**_

My heart doesn't slow down while watching his retreating figure but, I feel calmer once I can't see them anymore.

"I thought **_he_ **transferred." Angel twists her face glaring at the figure that's no longer there anymore.

"You okay n/n?" Naya taps my shoulder lightly.

 **Ç̷̟å̷̟l̷̟m̷̟ ̷̟Ð̷̟ð̷̟w̷̟ñ Ç̷̟å̷̟l̷̟** **m̷̟ ̷̟Ð̷̟ð̷̟w̷̟ñ Ç̷̟å̷̟l̷̟m̷̟ ̷̟Ð̷̟ð̷̟w̷̟ñ Ç̷̟å̷̟l̷̟m̷̟ ̷̟Ð̷̟ð̷̟w̷̟ñ**

I feel my chest tighten as I remember my 2nd year ( _Junior year_ ).

***************

_ʀɪᴅɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏʟɪᴄᴇ ᴄᴀʀ, ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ ᴄʀʏɪɴɢ ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅʀɪᴠᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ._

_"ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴏ ᴅɪᴅ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ?" ᴏɴᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏꜰꜰɪᴄᴇʀꜱ ᴀꜱᴋꜱ ᴍᴇ._

_ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴏ ꜱᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ꜱᴇᴇɴ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴘᴏʟɪᴄᴇ. ɪ ꜱʜᴀᴋᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴅʀᴀɢɢᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴀʙᴀɴᴅᴏɴᴇᴅ ʙᴜɪʟᴅɪɴɢ._

_ɪ ᴡᴀꜱ ꜱᴏ ᴅᴜᴍʙ._

_ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴏᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ'ꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ɪ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ᴡʀᴀᴘᴘᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴀ ᴛᴏᴡᴇʟ ᴀꜱ ᴘɪᴄᴛᴜʀᴇꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ ᴄɪʀᴄʟᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴅ ᴘᴀɪɴᴛ ᴄᴏᴠᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟꜱ. ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ'ꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ɪ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴏʟɪᴄᴇ ꜰʟᴀꜱʜʟɪɢʜᴛꜱ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ._

_ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴏᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ᴅɪᴅ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ.._

_ᴏꞮKAWA TŌƦU._

_ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜰᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ꜱᴛᴀʟᴋᴇʀ, ᴡᴇɪʀᴅᴏ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘ._

_"ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴋɪᴅ?" ᴀɢᴀɪɴ, ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴏᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜʏ, ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴏ ꜱᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ-ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ._

_ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴏᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴠɪᴠɪᴅʟʏ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴜɴꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ ᴏꜰ ʜɪꜱ._

_"ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴋɪᴅ, ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴜꜱ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴠᴇ?" ɪ ɴᴏᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴀꜱ ɪ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴍʏ ᴀᴅᴅʀᴇꜱꜱ._

_ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ'ᴠᴇ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ. ᴍʏ ʙʀᴀɪɴ ʙᴀꜱʜᴇꜱ ᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅᴜᴍʙ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘ._

_ʏᴏᴜ ɪᴅɪᴏ-_

*****************

"-N. Y/N, are you okay?!" Angel grabs my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I blink back to see all three of my bestfriends looking at me in concern.

"Tch, you know I heard that Oikawa's a bit of a heart breaker..he's not worth your feelings." Kyotani crosses his arms but when he looks at me, I see the concern in his face.

Naya is the same, but she's also glaring at the words Kyo-to just said, Angel is as well. I can't blame him for not knowing the impact of his words because only Angel and Nayalayani know about that _ **stupid creep**_ and how he is towards me. 

The mood just dampened and it's silent as I look at all three of them. I feel bad cause I didn't mean to bring down the mood.

We were just having so much fun and I don't wanna ruin the first day of school when we haven't even been to our classes yet.

I shrug Ang's hand off of me and put on a smile.

"Of course, you know I'm okay, and Kyo-to I would _NEVER ever_ date that weirdo Oikawa." I reassure everyone.

Angel and Naya share a look but I pretend I don't see it as I pull out my phone to check for my schedule. _(Just use the first part of the gif before Joey looks down.)_

"So what do you guys have for first period? I have Chinese, 346." I change the subject.

"Advanced Math, 148." Ang and Kyo-to say at the same time.

"Chemistry, 325." Naya grumbles out, knowing her she won't stop being mad about anything till lunch so I just leave her be.

***𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂***

The bell rings letting us know that we need to get to class. I start walking down the hall to the right with Naya, while Kyotani and Angel walk the opposite way.

Before we get closer to the classroom Naya needs to be at, she hits me on the arm.

"Ouchh tha-" I cut myself off from faking that her hit hurt me, when I see the look on Naya's face.

"What?" I question playing dumb as she rolls her eyes.

"You know what..Are you seriously okay Y/n?" I smile softly before looking directly at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Shesh that dude..Mr. Stoic~ really made you soft, forreal?" I say teasing her.

"HE DID NO-tch- Y/nnn.'' I laugh as she tries to punch me but I block it. 

"Bye Nalaaa." I drag out her nickname as we approach her class. Walking toward the teacher smiling and greeting students who are walking in, she turns around and flicks me off.

Blowing a kiss her way, I turn around and laugh as I start to walk to my class. 

....

Finally by myself, I'm able to get caught up in my thoughts.

**ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴄʜᴏᴏʟ, ᴡɪᴛʜ _ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛŌʀᴜ._**

**ɪ ꜱᴡᴇᴀʀ ɪᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ _ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ _ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜꜱ ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ. **

**ɪ _ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ_ ʟᴇᴛ ʜɪᴍ ꜱᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴍᴇ. **

**ɪ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ _ ᴏɴ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ._**

**...**

Those are my last thoughts as I walk towards classroom 346.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter! I will post this on Wattpad as well (@SUNAS__BABE) but not for a while because my phone broke a few weeks ago, so I've been on my computer and it (for some odd reason!!) will not let me publish on Wattpad through my computer so my apologies for that.  
> Anyways, I hope whoever reads this takes care, stays safe, and has a great day/night wherever you are!!:D


	4. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2: ɴᴇᴡ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ...ꜱ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In the future when you see this:🎀, go to the end notes for a translation)
> 
> This story mentions mild cursing, mild stalking, assault, violence, drug and alcohol use, racism, colorism, sexism, misogyny, and other topics that I will update about as the story goes on. Do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with anything mentioned... Without further ado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2: ɴᴇᴡ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ...ꜱ?

_You've gotta be kidding me._

I groan internally as I walk towards the entrance of the classroom. _There's so many many people...ew._

I look at the teacher standing in the doorway, he smiles and greets me. 

_(🎀 )_ "早上好，你 L/n-kun?我是你的武田老師，很高興認識你。" 

He grabs my hand and shakes it.

"G-Good morning Takeda-Sensei,
    
    
    很高興見到你."

I politely smile and just as enthusiastically shake his hand.

"Seems you already know some Chinese, this will be like eating cake for you then in future lessons!" I lightly laugh with him and look past him to see the seating arrangement.

"當然, You can just take a seat wherever but remember that seat will be permanent till the second semester, He grabs my hand and shakes it.so beware of where you sit!" He chuckled at his 'joke' but motioned for me to take a seat. 

_He seems nice, like one of those teachers that become like family. Hopefully he'll be a good teacher, well then lemme look for a seat, that's (hopefully) not too close to people._ Walking away from the teacher, I look for a place to sit. _(just look at how their grouped up.)_

_I don't wanna sit next to so many people, especially since they're all friends._ I wind up sitting to the far left in the third row of the classroom. 

First, I take out my notebook and practice my Chinese while students are piling in.

After a few minutes of doing that, I put my notes away as more people are finding places to sit, someone takes a seat behind me.

I look towards the door to see Takeda-Sensei still greeting people so I decide to look out the window, just think, and get caught up in my thoughts.

...

Which was a **_ʙᴀᴅ ɪᴅᴇᴀ_**.

************************

ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴍᴇʟʟ ᴏꜰ ᴀʟᴄᴏʜᴏʟ, ꜱᴡᴇᴀᴛʏ ᴛᴇᴇɴᴀɢᴇʀꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴀᴅɴᴇꜱꜱ ꜰʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɪʀ ᴀᴛ ᴛᴇʀᴜꜱʜɪᴍᴀ ʏᴜᴜᴊɪ'ꜱ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ 2ɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ

...

  
"ʙʟᴇᴜɢʜ!" ɪ ꜰɪɴɪꜱʜ ᴛʜʀᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ, ᴡɪᴘɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛʜʀᴏᴏᴍ. ꜱᴛᴜᴍʙʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ, ɪ ᴏᴘᴇɴ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴇ ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ.

"ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏꜱ ᴡᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ!" ɪ ᴇxᴄʟᴀɪᴍ.

'' ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏᴜʀꜱᴇ, ᴡᴇ ᴡᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ʏ/ɴ.. ᴡᴇ...ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ!" ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛꜱ ᴛᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ʜᴏʟᴅɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍꜱ ᴏᴜᴛ.

"ᴀᴡᴡ, ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏᴜʀꜱᴇ ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏꜱ ᴛᴏᴏ!" ɪ ᴊᴜᴍᴘ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴘ ᴏꜰ ʜᴇʀ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ ʙᴏᴛʜ ꜰᴀʟʟ.  
ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴘɪɴᴄʜᴇꜱ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴏꜱᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱɪɢʜꜱ,

"ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴡʜʏ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅʀɪɴᴋɪɴɢ...ᴇᴠᴇʀ!" ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ʙᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ꜱᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴜᴘ, ɪ ɢʀᴀʙ ɴᴀʏᴀ'ꜱ ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱQᴜɪꜱʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. 

"ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴜᴍʀᴏʟʟ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ.." ɪ ᴛʀᴀɪʟ ᴏꜰꜰ, ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛꜱ ᴛᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʟᴀᴘ.

''ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇꜱɪɢɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴅʀɪᴠᴇʀ!" ɪ ᴊᴜᴍᴘ ᴜᴘ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴘᴜʟʟꜱ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ.

"ʏ/ɴ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴡᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴅʀᴇꜱꜱ! ʏᴏᴜ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘꜱ ʜᴇʀᴇ!" ꜱʜᴇ ʏᴇʟʟꜱ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ.

"ᴡʜᴀ- ʜᴏᴡ ᴀᴍ ɪ ᴀɴ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛ, ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴅᴏ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ! ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴊᴜᴍᴘᴇᴅ. ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛɪᴄ ꜰᴏʀ ᴅʀɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʀᴇᴅ ꜱᴛᴜꜰꜰ!" ɪ ꜱʟᴀᴘ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍ.

"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ ʙʀᴀɴᴅʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴏ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴅʀɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏɪʟᴇᴛ ᴀ ꜱᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ ᴀɢᴏ-ʜᴇʏ!" ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ɢᴇᴛ ᴄᴜᴛ ᴏꜰꜰ ʙʏ ɴᴀʏᴀ ꜱᴍᴀᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴜꜱ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴜᴘꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴅ.

"ᴏᴜᴄʜ ɴᴀʟᴀᴀᴀ!" ɪ ᴅʀᴀɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʜᴏᴏᴅ ɴɪᴄᴋɴᴀᴍᴇ, ʀᴜʙʙɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ᴘᴀɪɴ.

"ꜱᴇʀɪᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ɪ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ? ʏ/ɴ, ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ. ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴋᴀʏ?" ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴ.

ᴀ ᴘᴀɪɴ ʀᴜꜱʜᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ᴀꜱ ᴍʏ ʙʀᴀɪɴ ᴛʀɪᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴡʜʏ ɪ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴅʀɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ.

_**҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉ I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉-** _

ᴘᴜꜱʜɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀ ꜱᴍɪʟᴇ, ɪ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰɪx ᴍʏ ᴅʀᴇꜱꜱ.

  
"ʜᴀʜᴀʜᴀ, ʏᴇᴀ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏꜱ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ'ᴍ ꜰɪɴᴇ! ᴏʜ- ɪ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ɢᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴅʀɪɴᴋꜱ,ʙᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴀᴄᴋ!" ɪ ᴊᴏɢ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀɪɴᴋꜱ, ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴀ ᴏꜰ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ.

҉ _ **I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ ҉I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉ I҉'҉m҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉ ҉o҉k҉a҉y҉-**_

_************************_

* * *

**(𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕕 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕆𝕍)** _(Y/n doesn't remember anything after that^)_

**ᴀꜱ ʏ/ɴ ᴊᴏɢꜱ ᴀᴡᴀʏ, ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ꜱʜᴀʀᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʏᴏᴜɴɢᴇꜱᴛ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ.  
ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ʟᴇᴀɴꜱ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟʟᴇʀ, ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴀʟʟ.  
**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ɪ'ᴍ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʜᴇʀ.." ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴍᴜᴍʙʟᴇꜱ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜᴇꜱ ɪᴛ.  
**

**"ʜᴍᴍ ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴛᴏᴏ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ʜɪᴅɪɴɢ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴜꜱ.." ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴍᴀᴋᴇꜱ ᴀ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ. ɴᴀʏᴀ ɪꜱɴ'ᴛ ꜰᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇxᴘʀᴇꜱꜱɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀꜱᴇʟꜰ, ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ʜɪɢʜʟʏ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟʟʏ ꜱᴛᴜɴᴛᴇᴅ. ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏ/ɴ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴅɪꜰꜰᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ ꜰᴇᴡ ᴡᴇᴇᴋꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ꜱʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴇᴍ ʟɪᴋᴇ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴇxᴀɢɢᴇʀᴀᴛɪɴɢ ꜱᴏ ꜱʜᴇ ᴋᴇᴘᴛ ʜᴇʀ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀꜱᴇʟꜰ.  
ᴛɪʟᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ꜱʜᴇ Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴘꜱʏ ɢɪʀʟ,  
**

**"ᴀɴɢ, ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ?" ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴜɴᴋ ɢɪʀʟ ɪɴ Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴ ᴊᴜᴍᴘꜱ ᴜᴘ ʙᴜʀᴘɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ꜰᴜᴢᴢʏ ᴄʀᴏᴘ ᴛᴏᴘ ꜱᴡᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ.** _(That's her entire outfit.)_

****

**"ᴏᴏ- 'ꜱᴄᴜꜱᴇ ᴍᴇ. ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴡᴇɪʀᴅ? ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴍᴜᴄʜ qᴜɪᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ, ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ꜰʟɪɴᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴀʟᴏᴛ ʀᴇᴄᴇɴᴛʟʏ, ᴀɴᴅ ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴏ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ ꜱᴏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴋɪɴᴅᴀ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ! ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪꜰ ɪ'ᴍ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʏ/ɴ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ...ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪꜰ ɪᴛꜱ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʜɪɴ-ᴏʜ ᴍʏ ɢᴏꜱʜ ɪᴛꜱ ʙᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ! ɪ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴀ ʜɪᴅᴇ!" ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴏʙᴇʀ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ɪꜱ qᴜɪᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴜᴄᴋ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀʀʙʟᴇ ꜰʟᴏᴏʀ.  
ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɪɴɢʟʏ ʟᴇᴛꜱ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ꜱɪɢʜ ᴏꜰ ʀᴇʟɪᴇꜰ, ʜᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴꜱ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴍᴀᴋᴇꜱ ʜᴇʀ ʀᴇʟᴀxᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴏʀʀɪᴇᴅ.  
ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴅɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰʟᴏᴏʀ, ꜱʜᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛꜱ ᴇʏᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴇʀɢᴇᴛɪᴄ ᴀᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀᴠᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ.  
**

**ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴋɪᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ʟᴇɢ ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ʜɪᴛꜱ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ʜɪꜱꜱɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ,  
**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛ ɴᴏᴡ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴇ!" ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴏᴜɴɢᴇʀ ᴅʀᴀɢɢɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏʀs, ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴛʀɪᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴄʀᴀᴡʟ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ʙᴜᴛ ꜱʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴠᴇʀʏ ꜰᴀʀ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ꜱᴛᴏᴘᴘᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʏ ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴀᴛʜʟᴇᴛɪᴄ ɴɪᴋᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴇꜱ.**

**"ʜᴇʏ, ʜᴇʏʏ, ʜᴇʏʏʏ!" ʙᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴜᴘ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴏꜰꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰʟᴏᴏʀ ʙʀɪᴅᴀʟ ꜱᴛʏʟᴇ, ʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇꜱ ᴀ ᴋɪꜱꜱ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀᴇʜᴇᴀᴅ.  
**

**ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴘꜱʏ ɢɪʀʟ ꜱQᴜᴇᴀʟꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴇᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴇʀɢᴇᴛɪᴄ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴀᴄᴇ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ꜰᴜᴋᴜᴀʀᴅᴏɴɪ, ꜱʜᴇ ᴡʀᴀᴘꜱ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍ ʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜɪꜱ ɴᴇᴄᴋ.**

**"ᴋŌᴛᴀʀŌ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴄᴜᴛɪᴇ!" ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴄᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴄᴛꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ꜱʟɪɢʜᴛ ʙʟᴜꜱʜ ᴏɴ ʜɪꜱ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴀʟʙᴇɪᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇɴ ᴀʙᴀᴄᴋ ʙʏ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴛɪᴘꜱʏ ɢɪʀʟ'ꜱ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋꜱ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴅɪꜱʙᴇʟɪᴇꜰ.**

**"ᴜᴍ..ʏᴇꜱ ɪ ᴀᴍ ...ʜᴇʀᴇ?" ʙᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛᴏᴛᴀʟʟʏ ᴜɴᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴜꜱᴜᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ.**

**ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴀᴋᴀᴀꜱʜɪ ᴜꜱᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴛꜱ ʜɪᴍ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴇxɪꜱᴛ.**

**ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟʟʏ ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴇᴀꜱᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴏᴡ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ꜱʜᴇ ɪꜱ ᴀᴛ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴠᴏʟʟᴇʏʙᴀʟʟ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴄᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ _'ᴄᴜᴛɪᴇ'_ ʜᴀꜱ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ.**

**" ᴏʜ ɪ ᴍɪꜱꜱᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛꜱ ᴇᴍʙᴀʀʀᴀꜱꜱɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴍᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ!" ʜɪᴅɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅꜱ, ꜱʜᴇ ʙᴜʀɪᴇꜱ ʜᴇʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟʟ ʙᴏʏ'ꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ.**

**ʙᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ ᴇxᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇꜱ ᴀ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴡʜᴏ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴘᴀᴛꜱ ʜɪꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴍɪʟᴇꜱ.**

**" ᴏᴋᴀʏ ɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴɢ, ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ɢᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ʏ/ɴ." ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ꜱᴇᴇɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏ/ɴ ɪꜱ ɴᴏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ, ꜱʜᴇ ᴘᴜʟʟꜱ ᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴘʜᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪᴀʟꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴜɴᴋ ɢɪʀʟ'ꜱ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ.**

**ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʀɪɴɢ, ꜱʜᴇ ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ᴀ ᴠɪʙʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴘᴜʀꜱᴇ .**

**"ᴏʜ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɪᴅᴅɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ?!" ɴᴀʏᴀ ɢʀᴏᴀɴꜱ ᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴅɪɢɢɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴘᴜʀꜱᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɢʀᴀʙ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴜᴘ.**

**ᴘɪɴᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀɪᴅɢᴇ ᴏꜰ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴏꜱᴇ, ꜱʜᴇ ꜱɪɢʜꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴘᴇᴀᴋꜱ ᴀʟᴏᴜᴅ.**

**"ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʟʟ ɪꜱ ʏ/ɴ?" ᴀɴɢᴇʟ, ᴡʜᴏ'ꜱ ꜱʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ꜱᴏʙᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛꜱ** **ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ᴀʀᴇ.**

**"ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ ꜱᴇᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ _ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴡᴀɪᴢᴜᴍɪ_ -ꜱᴀɴ."**

_**"...ᴏʜ ɴᴏ"** _

* * *

Rubbing my head that's aching the harder I try to remember, I don't have time to think when Mr. Takeda points to me.

"L/n-kun, Take it away!" Everyone looks at me and I feel my face get hot.

"U-uh what were we doing again?" I question.

"Were you..not listen-" Takeda's eye twitches a bit hinting that this isn't the first time he's had to repeat this making me lower my head in slight embarrassment.

_I hope I don't get into trouble on my first day... If I didn't have a horrible headache, I would've been on top of my game. I just can't shake the thought that things are scrambled for me right now._

"Ahem..Well L/n, we're going around the room introducing our name, age, and one thing we like." This pretty built guy sitting next to me replied in favor of Takeda-sensei, making me feel even more embarrassed for not paying attention.

Looking at the boy, I smile and nod at him and for a second I feel a sense of recognition course through me.

_Wait he looks kind of familiar...I feel like I know him but I don't think we've met before._

Glancing at the clock to see there's only a few minutes left, I clear my throat and start to introduce myself.

"Uhm hello! My name is (L/n), (Y/n) but I'm not too big on honorifics so y'all can call me (Y/n) if you want. I'm 17 , and one thing I like is being pretty and unproblematic." I give everyone a small smile before locking eyes with the guy next to me, silently urging him to speak.

"Uh-Um.. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm 18, and I like to work out and doing exercises." I look over and see a few people drooling over him.

Looking the the side out the window I quietly gasp and

that's when **_it_ **clicks.

**************

_"ᴏʜ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ɪᴡᴀ-ᴄʜᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ɢɪʀʟꜱ, ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ᴅɪʀᴛʏ! ɪ'ᴍ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʟɪɢʜᴛᴇʀ ꜰᴀɪʀ ꜱᴋɪɴɴᴇᴅ ɢɪʀʟꜱ." ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ʙᴇʟʟᴏᴡꜱ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴘ ꜰʟᴏᴏʀ, ʟᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ʙᴜɪʟᴛ ɢᴜʏ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀꜱ ꜱᴄᴏᴡʟɪɴɢ._

_ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟʟᴇʀ ꜱᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴍᴀᴄᴋ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀɪꜱᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ ʜᴇᴀʀ,_

_"ᴏᴡ, ᴍᴇᴀɴɪᴇ ɪᴡᴀ-"ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟʟᴇʀ ꜱᴇᴇᴍɪɴɢʟʏ ꜰᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪꜱ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ'ꜱ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏʀ._

_ᴛʜᴇ 'ɪᴡᴀ-ᴄʜᴀɴ' ɪɴ Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴ ᴄᴜᴛꜱ ʜɪꜱ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰꜰ._

_"ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱʜᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴜᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ Tᴏ̄ʀᴜ, ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴄᴀʀᴇꜱ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ!" ɪ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴍʏ ʙᴜꜱɪɴᴇꜱꜱ._

_ᴡᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴀʏᴀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ᴏᴜʀ ᴅʀɪɴᴋꜱ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅꜱ, ɪ ʜᴇᴀʀ ᴀ ꜰᴀɪɴᴛ "ᴏʜ ꜱʜɪᴛ.." ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ'ꜱ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ._

_"ᴇx-*ʜɪᴄ*-ᴇxᴄᴜꜱᴇ ᴍᴇ." ɪ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟʟʏ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴛʀɪᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴘɪʟʟɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ᴅʀɪɴᴋ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ~~ዘ̶̱̬̽ል̶̱̬̽ጋ̶̱̬̽ጎ̶̱̬̽ጠ̶̱̬̽ቿ̶̱̬̽~~_

~~_"ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ᴅɪʀᴛʏ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ!"_ ~~

_************_

_**Wait that's not right.... I end up spilling my drink onto ~~ዘ̶̱̬̽ል̶̱̬̽ጋ̶̱̬̽ጎ̶̱̬̽ጠ̶̱̬̽ቿ̶̱̬̽~~** _

"-et you all! I look forward to helping you all graduate." I blink only to see Takeda-Sensei waving to students leaving and greeting the ones coming in.

I hear the second period bell ring and quietly pack my things up. 

_Why can't I remember?? I'm so confused, I have Chemistry now. I should get going...But I really can't remember who I spoke to? I remember ~~ **Oikawa**~~ , and the other guy...who did he say again? Uh..'Ino-chan'? No I can't seems to remember it was maybe-_

_"Iwa-chan?"_ I whisper out loud, seeing out of my peripheral vision the boy who was simultaneously packing up behind me tense up and just as quickly relax.

"Uh..Hello?", I look up at him in surprise.

"Oh! Hi..." I can't seem to remember name of this boy either. 

"Yahaba Shigeru, I was like the third person to introduce myself." _Aww maan now I feel bad for not even remembering him say it in class._

Giving a little fake chuckle, we start walking down the hall toward where I dropped Naya off.

"Uh.. I totally remembered, but I just got you confused with someone else. I'm-" I get cut off by Yahaba.

"L/n, (Y/n). I know you were all, " _I'm pretty and unproblematic._ He says batting his eyelashes in a playful manner.

Pushing his shoulder lightly I laugh but make eye contact with him and smirk,

"But did I lie? I don't think so." Turning to my left I see classroom 315, 318, 320, as me and Yahaba have a _very_ interesting conversation.

* * *

Finally we arrive at classroom 325, Chemistry. Taking a glance next to me, I see Yahaba looking at me through the corner of his eye,

"You have this class too?" Nodding while he looks at me in suspicion, I show him my schedule on my phone.

"No way, we have every class together!" He shoots me a smile, and I return it.

"Really? Thank goodness I won't alone in class." I mutter to myself and walk toward the teacher outside the classroom greeting everyone.

"Hello, Hello! Everyone, I'm your Chemistry teacher Ms.Haramani. I look forward to helping you all graduate!" We both greeted the teacher and made our way into the classroom. _(The table being referred to is the one in the back on the right side)_

Seeing Kyotani and Angel sitting at one table, I tap Yahaba and ask him if he has anybody to sit with.

"Hmm.. I mean not really, I kind of like to be alone." Nodding I point to the table.

"Well I mean if you want to sit by yourself you know , do what you want. But If you wanna sit with me, I'll be over there." I grin and walk towards the table my friends are at, Yahaba following behind me.

Angel's face lights up when she sees me, Kyotani gives me a small smile but it immediately vanishes when he sees Yahaba.

"..It's you.'' He grumbled out. 

Yahaba and I take seats next to each other.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, Ang, Kyo-to this is Yahaba. Yahaba these are my friends Angel and Kyotani, I hope we can all get along!" I exclaim.

Looking at Kyo-to, I'm surprised to see him _blushing_ on the tips of his ears. Yahaba makes eye contact with him before pulling out $20 and handing it to Kyo-to with a smirk.

"You were right,Kyotani-kun~", he says while chuckling slightly.

"Do you know what's going on?" I question Angel, she shakes her head in response.

"I didn't think Kyo-kyo had other friends besides you~'' She speaks a bit louder as she giggles at Kyo-to's angry expression.

Yahaba adds on,

"You would think he'd be nicer after his _dear friend helped him_ cut his messy hair so he could play volleyball happily~" Yahaba adds on, while tries to poke Kyo-to but gets pushed out his chair. Kyo-to's face starts to get really red and I figure I should step in,

"Hey Y/n where'd you meet him, I like him already." Chuckling lightly, I switch seats with Yahaba so I'm sitting next to Kyo-to.

"Guyss, stop being mean to my Kyo-chan!" I grab Kyo-to in my arms, while Yaaba and Angel are in hysterics.

"Alright alright, I'm _so sorry Kyo-chan_ ~" Angel's teases before turning to Ms.Haramani, who's explaining how we're going to be introducing ourselves to everyone yet again.

He pushes his iciest glare onto Angel while she just smiles with Yahaba, who is actually the only one of us who's paying attention to the people introducing themselves.

Putting my hand on my chin with a bored expression, I get caught up in remembering all the things I have to do when I get home.

Watching the people from other tables introduce themselves, it finally gets down to our table. Yahaba goes first, Angel goes second, I go third, and Kyo-to goes fourth. Sighing I watch as other people at a different table introduce themselves, 

_m if it's gonna be like this in all my classes...well then I might as well say the same thing I did in Chinese._

_...._

_Oh it's gonna be a **long** day, I can't wait 'til lunch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeda says: "Good morning, you must be L/n-kun? I'm your teacher Mr.Takeda, Nice to meet you."  
> Y/n says: "Nice to meet you."  
> Takeda says: "Of course,"


End file.
